Main Page
Welcome to the wiki for the Lands of Kaldenvold Minecraft server! Here you will find all the information you need about the region in which our game is played (Kaldenvold), as well as other information about the world of Chævon and the other realms. Important Links >> [ Webs Page ] - [ Classes ] - [ General Lore ] - [ Rules ] - [ Forums ] 2013-01-21_01.26.48.png|And here we begin...|linktext=Welcome to the lands of Kaldenvold! Your journey begins coming off the boat at Spawn. 2013-01-21_22.01.37.png|Where will you go?|linktext=With a number of different paths and factions, you create your own story. 2013-01-27_20.28.08.png|Who will you be?|linktext=A wide array of classes beckon you: brave Crusader, stealthy Spellsword, hardworking Craftsman? 2013-02-05_17.41.38.png|Go out and explore!|linktext=Now is your chance. Make decisions. Find allies. Fight enemies. Have fun! Introduction Kaldenvold. A new land. Open, free and everything you have been looking for. The cool sea breeze and salt spray of the ocean pass you by, concerned only with the end of your journey. 8 weeks you've been sailing the ocean of Ilmiros, and the prospect of touching land again fills you with sheer joy. As you step up to the stern, the call of 'Kaldenvold ahead!' is heard over the sounds of the waves. The Captain greets you in his usual, calm manner - assertive, yet inspiring confidence. A deckhand runs up to him, handing him the telescope that you have so often seen him use. Slowly but assuredly, he pulls it out and raises it to his one good eye. 'This place...it's been so long since I was last here. Take a look.' He hands you the telescope and points you in the right direction. 'There it is, kid,' the Captain says to you, 'Now listen, I brought you up here for a reason. You aren't the first person to come here seeking your fortune, and somehow I can't see you being the last. But you won't last the first week without a little knowledge of this place. Sure, the port town may be quiet and peaceful, but beyond those walls is the real world, and that world ain't forgivin'. There are bandits, monsters, even portals to another world. Taverns? Well, they're good for stayin' the night,and they'll give you a warm meal, but prices can get hefty if you don't get yourself somewhere else to stay. And from what I've heard, there are some pretty good houses in this land. 'Least, that's how I remember it. Now for the real advice. You see, there are these people that live in this land, they've been here for, well, whoever knows how long - probably only them. Most people just call them the Mages, but it's a good idea to stay clear of them, I heard they blew up a boat just because they didn't like what it was carrying. Poor Benny over there had to jump ship to get away. But the point is, don't anger them and they should leave you alone; you never know, they could be friendly. I hear some people are lookin' to colonise further inland, though, and that could be a profitable business to get in on. You know: get some friends, start a town, bring in some new people...whatever gets this land more civilised. So I guess that's it for now. It's been good travellin' with you: good luck, kid, and welcome to the Lands Of Kaldenvold!' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse